


Still high with a little feeling

by BigBullship



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Explicit Sexual Content, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Harry is a Tease, Homecoming, I can't think of any other tag right now xD, Kitchen Counter Sex, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson Wears Harry Styles' Clothes, Louis is Harry's home, Louis missing Harry, Lovesickness, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBullship/pseuds/BigBullship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry tells Louis - the morning before he's supposed to come home from a two week's trip to LA - that he will be back two days later as planned, Louis is so sad and down for missing his boyfriend that he dresses into one of Harry's jumpers (which is obviously much too big on smol Louis). He watches romantic movies and sobs his heart out till he falls asleep.</p><p>And when he wakes up he makes himself a cuppa of Yorkshire Breakfast tea and Harry might or might not come home early and make it all up to Louis that he was gone for so long...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still high with a little feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternalxrry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalxrry/gifts).



> Inspired by this picture from Louis at the last OTRA Sheffield show ;)  
> [](http://www.directupload.net/file/d/4210/3buf4sth_jpg.htm)
> 
> Story-Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/1187127278/playlist/4SpcpoLrqTwJqGcUY5P4Gq
> 
> If I Could Fly - One Direction  
> Lay Me Down - Sam Smith  
> Home - One Direction (Inspiration for the title)
> 
> Other songs:
> 
> Talk Me Down - Troye Sivan  
> Rockets - Ella Henderson  
> No Control - One Direction  
> Latch - Sam Smith  
> What A Feeling - One Direction  
> Once In A Lifetime - One Direction  
> I'm A Mess - Ed Sheeran
> 
> General information:  
> Any similarity to other fanfictions, movies or books isn't attended. The story is completely made up, even though most people in this story are part of One Direction or are family/friends of one of the boys. This story isn't trying to imply that anything in this story is true, nor even close to the truth.
> 
> Trigger warning:  
> Story contains triggering content - boyxboy SMUT!
> 
> ©2015, by Nes (BigBullship) - All rights reserved.  
> Edited by my sunshine Allie @SomethingLikeSunshine ♥
> 
> A/N: Have fun reading :) hope you like it x

 

"Babe, I will be back soon!"

"But you just said you will come back two days later!" There was a short break before Louis was able to articulate his feelings again. "I miss you, Harry", he then adds. "I was so excited for today's evening and now you tell me you won't come home as planned." Louis hugs his blanket tightly. It's been two weeks now that Harry was in Los Angeles and Louis just wanted his boyfriend back home.

"I know I am so sorry! I can't cancel this appointment for tomorrow and the meeting will probably take forever. So I am not sure when I finally can enter an aeroplane and come home... and you know how long a stupid flight from Los Angeles to London takes." Harry looks sad and helpless. He'd love to postpone arrangements but he can't disappoint Jeff again. They haven't seen each other in forever. It was hard being in One Direction – no lie. Seeing friends or family was a rarity, something important though. "I'll make it up to you, Louis."

Louis peeks from behind his blanket and smirks at the screen of his MacBook. "Bet you will!" Of course Louis is thinking about something like this. It doesn't matter that it is just 10 o'clock in the morning right now but he simply hasn't had sex in too long.

"You'll see about that!" Harry smirks back then his phone vibrates. "Sorry babe I need to go now. Jeff is texting me... probably about the appointment tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too." Louis says then Harry's face disappears, he ended the FaceTime call.

That's when the boy with the blue eyes gets incredible sad. Two weeks it has been already. He had been excited to see his other half this evening and now he had to wait two more days. Two more days till he could hug and kiss the love of his life again, and well have some activities he couldn't do without Harry. They were FaceTiming a lot through the weeks though but when Louis was being honest, it was just not enough. Not enough at all. Seeing Harry's beautiful face made him wanna kiss every inch of it immediately and he just couldn't.

_What a sob he was right now!_

_Was Harry feeling the same way? Did he miss home, miss Louis?_

_Of course he did!_ What was he even thinking about? Did he really just question the love between him and Harry? He must have sunken far too deep while his boyfriend was abroad.

 

Louis decides to watch a romantic movie for distraction. But really he just feels in the mood to wallow in self-pity. Watch other people be happy was the perfect thing to do, preferably with chocolate ice cream and lots of tissues. But since Louis didn't have any ice cream at home, mostly because Harry did all the grocery shopping and the older lad didn't think about the need for such thing as ice cream for some sob evening with a lot of crying.

Instead Louis opens their dressing room and takes out his favourite sweater from his boyfriend. It's black and smells like Harry. With the jumper in hands he walks back to the bed and lays it gentle next to his laptop. Then he opens his browser, clicks Netflix in the favourite list and types 'romance' into the search bar as soon as the website is completely loaded. Meanwhile he gets out of his jeans and his shirt, just left in his tight black briefs.

A few seconds later the boy is dressed into his taller boyfriend's sweater. He looks quite ridiculous. Far too small in it, feeling almost like wearing a tent. It covers his arse like a dress and it actually looks like one on Louis. Louis knows his boy is tall - 6'3 - but still, he is sure to be 5'9! Although when you saw him in Harry's clothes it was obvious that he couldn't be 5'9 – Not even close!

The blue eyed boy gets on his bed and covers himself with the blanket. He puts his MacBook on his lap and when he feels perfectly comfortable he starts the movie. After just a few minutes already, he needs the first tissue – and it won't be the last.

  

As soon as the credits roll down Louis is a sobbing mess. He couldn't comprehend his feeling. Missing Harry and watching a romantic movie, that by the way was his boyfriends' favourite, wasn't exactly the greatest solution of his grief.

Louis just wasn't used to being apart from Harry. Usually they spent most of their time together but Louis couldn't leave the UK towards LA without making their fans wonder what he was there for. Also management didn't like it when it was too obvious that they were in the same city.

Management made it clear - at the start of their career - that being anything but straight was not too good for the concept, which was One Direction. The money making machinery planned to have individuals in the band so every girl had someone to pick as their favourite and preferably all of them were straight and single, so girls could dream about them and imagine a potential for a possible future with their crush.

Although that wasn't the main reason Louis wants to hide his sexuality. He could care less about management and their stupid old-fashioned ideas of a band. Louis' difficulty with this topic was mostly the hate tweets he might receive when he'd come out.

In the beginning of One Direction, he was the one who got picked on to be fat and to have the worst voice, even to be completely unnecessary in the group. So it was mostly this fear that almost drove Harry and him apart, in two directions. After some time Louis just stopped to interact with Harry in public to stop the Larry Shippers in believing that they both were in fact a thing. All this didn't really help, but actually made people think that management had separated them. Well, sometimes they had though, but it wasn't just them responsible.

The worst was that the distance from Harry, the secrets and the lies nearly left the older boy to fall into eating disorders and anorexia as well as to start smoking, drinking abusively and when Zayn still was in the band, taking drugs.

That was a dark chapter of his life. He still tries to get better. Louis needs to get better because all of this almost made him lose the one thing he didn't want to lose – Harry. Harry was the anchor to his rope, the ship to his compass and the rose to his dagger. They both need each other as much as a plant needs light to grow.

  

In fact watching a romantic movie while Harry wasn't here and thinking about his life, was even worse of a combination. Suddenly he feels so tired, from crying and thinking that he drives into sleep for a second before he opens his eyes sleepily again. Quickly he turns off his laptop and puts it down on the ground, so it won't break when he accidentally turns in his sleep and sets the device flying to the ground. Then he gets under his covers again and just seconds later he falls asleep, cuddled up in his boyfriends' jumper.

 

 ***

 

When Louis wakes he doesn't feel less tired than before, nor does he feel less sad about the fact that Harry was supposed to be home by now. He sighs and looks up the time. 8 pm. Wow. He has been sleeping for an average eight hours. What shall he do tonight when he actually was supposed to sleep? He would not be tired but then again he was still feeling groggy after his all day nap.

He gets up from bed and smells the jumper – it's still smelling like Harry.

_Good._

Louis just really needed something of his man near him, something that smelled like him, that reminded him that the two of them were a thing, because the heartsickness slowly made Louis anxious. Made him think crazy stuff.

_What if his boyfriend was in Los Angeles meeting someone who was better than him?_

_Who he could be open with, not pushed back in the closet?_

Although management wouldn't like Harry being with any guy at all but who knows... maybe Harry found himself a girl he liked. He was pansexual after all and there was a possibility that he wanted to have a public affective relationship, someone he could hold hands with on the street and kiss and mention in interviews without thinking about every word he spoke. Also, maybe Jeff tried to find him a boyfriend he approved of. It wasn't a secret that neither Nick Grimshaw nor Jeff Azloff have been big supporters of Louis' and Harry's relationship.

_Whatever..._

Louis trusts Harry. Harry wouldn't go two-pronged with the older one – or at all. He just wasn't that kind of person, he'd break up with Louis before he even considers going on a date with someone else.

_For sure._

 

Louis changes his boxer briefs and then made his way into the kitchen. What he needed now the most, was a nice cuppa of hot Yorkshire Breakfast Tea. No matter if it was Breakfast time or not, he didn't care much. He just needs a cup to calm him down before he starts to sob again.

He pours water from the tab into the water boiler and while he waits for the water to boil, he gets his tea bag from the cupboard and puts it into his favourite mug. Of course Harry had got him that one. It was on their first anniversary four years ago. Damn, how time flies.

_But who else should have bought Louis some weird arse designer mug?_

Most furniture and decorations have been bought by the green eyes lad. Just because Harry was more interested in fashion and style, that is. If it was for Louis the house – which was actually just his on the paper – would be furnished completely minimalistic.

The water boiler sounds and the boy pours the hot water into his mug and is already impatient to wait for five minutes till he is able to drink his tea.

A few minutes pass silently while Louis just stands there next to the counter, sipping on his tea and thinking about what Harry and he would do now if his boyfriend came home as planned. God he could have christened every centimetre of the house already by now – but instead Harry was still in LA, having some unnecessary meeting with the Azoffs. Okay, maybe not that unnecessary, because Harry's connection to Azoff might be a glory future for the band and that was important. It was just already too long that Harry has been home and Louis didn't like that fact. He also didn't like that Jeff saw his boyfriend more than him lately. Then all this pictures of Harry out with Glenne that spammed twitter, questioning if she was the new woman on his side. That was actually just laughable, because she was Jeffs long-term girlfriend and just as close of a friend of Harry's as Jeff himself.

Some idiots always found amazing theories. Once Harry dated his own sister Gemma, another time he dated their stylist Lou Teasdale. Still there were real articles being curious about a possible romantic relationship between them. Sometimes occasions like that made Louis question if there was such thing as common sense behind all this. Where there really fans out there that believed that shit? What must people think that don't really know anything about Harry or any other member of the band. People that don't know Gemma is Harry's sister and Lou is their stylist, who is happily married with a guy called Sam – having a little daughter together, the adorable cute Lux.

It was just laughable but then again scary as well because there obviously were people dumb or uninformed enough to believe those articles.

Just as he finishes this thought, he thinks he hears the front door opening.

_This can't be happening!_

Who should that be? Harry was still in LA. He just told him this morning that he won't make it home for another two days. His mother wasn't in the UK at the moment, neither was one of his siblings. So there was no one that should be able to open the door!

"Hello?" Louis asks. Maybe he already hallucinates. Hearing the door opening because he hopes that Harry would be home, finally. "Is there someone?"

He feel like a complete and utter idiot, because he can't make out any new sounds anymore. Maybe he really gets mad now. Without his anchor he apparently is helpless and empty.

But then there's a noise again.

"Ow, fucking shit!" That was undeniably Harry's voice but how was it possible that he was already back? Louis hears a rustle, then a blunter sound and after that it's silent again.

Louis knits his eyebrows together, he must be fantasising or something but then Harry enters the kitchen and the older lad feels the need to run and jump into his boyfriend's arms. He decides against it. How about a little teasing? For real, Harry left Louis for two weeks. To Louis it doesn't really matter if Harry postponed the meeting just for him or simply joked about coming home two days later, it was a surprise nevertheless. Still it just doesn't matter to Louis because he feels like being theatrical right now, really. Just simply because he was feeling like shit for weeks, lonely and empty and then Harry tells him he will come home two days later than planned but now he's home.

_Harry is home._

He is right in front of Louis and stares at the older lad in confusion and something that looks a lot like desire; obviously he did expect his boyfriend to be jumping in his arms by now already. Well, Louis would have if he wasn't kind of pissed at the younger lad at the same time. He really was. Kind of, that is, at least.

Just then Louis remembers that he's wearing Harry's huge jumper and that might be the reason for Harry to gaze at him, look at him with that look that tells him he belongs to him. That's when he knows. Louis just knows that all the shit he was thinking today was completely redundant, because Harry Styles is here. Probably back to the place he likes the most in the whole entire world, just simply because it's where Louis is. To Harry, home is where Louis is. Easy as that.

"Am I awake or is this a fantasy?" Harry breaks the strange silence. Louis gets kicked out of his thoughts. Right, he's still in the kitchen, at the counter, with nothing dressed but one of his boyfriends' jumpers and tight boxer briefs that could barely be seen under the large jumper.

"Has to be a fantasy", Louis states. "Because you're officially still in LA!" He sounds kind of pissed and well he is, just a little. How can he be mad for real with this boy though? Let's be real, Louis is angry with Harry for like a serious amount of five minutes and then he just can't hold the anger up. Then green eyes lock with blue and it's not possible to feel anything but love for the other person.

"Hi, babe."

"Hi, Harry." The younger boy walks towards the counter, smiling widely because really that's all he can do seeing the love of his life after such a bloody long time. "I hope this is not a dream, because when you get over here, you better start kissing me, and I want that to be real." Louis says after some minutes of silence, takes a sip from his mug of tea and stares at Harry teasingly.

"You look too good to be real." Louis giggles at that, scrunching up his nose and looking even better. "Why are you wearing my jumper by the way?"

"I missed you and I needed something of you. This is your favourite jumper and it still smells like you, so that's why I wear it." Harry was close enough already to smell himself on Louis. Yes the jumper fucking smells like Harry and it makes his heart feel warmer that Louis missed him and that he wears his jumper to feel close to him. Now, nevertheless, Harry is back at home. He is here; close enough to see all of the beautiful features in Louis' face.

So he reaches out for Louis, who stepped a few centimetres away from the counter and steps into his private space, letting his hands slide around his thin waist.

"Do you think I'm real now that you can feel me?" By now Louis' already begging Harry mentally to touch him, kiss him, suck him, anything.

Harry hums against the warm skin of his lover's neck. "I don't know. Seeing you in my jumper, it's a fantasy of mine, you know that." Louis hums and slides his fingers into Harry's long hair, tugging lightly at the long chocolate locks in his hand.

The green eyes boy groans and shoves Louis gently back against the counter. He presses his hips against the other, feeling the smaller man's cock coming to life against his already semi-hard erection.

Louis' eyes sparkling with lust as they look up to Harry's lips. Then Harry starts to kiss his boyfriends' neck and Louis starts moaning, tilting his head back, begging the taller boy to keep kissing it. "You make me feel fucking incredible," he whispered, letting his eyes fall shut as another moan escapes his lips. He silently marvels at the fact that just minutes ago, he was innocently sipping his tea and not expecting Harry to be home any time soon and now... Louis yelps when Harry bites down on his collarbone.

"I told you I make it up to you, Lou!" He licks at Lou's collarbone with his tongue and kisses it to apologise for being a bit too rough. Louis claws at the thin fabric of the white shirt covering Harry's back and growls. Harry titters and pulls away. "You sound like an angry little puppy," he teases, sucking Louis' bottom lip into his mouth and biting it gently.

"I do not!" Louis says. Harry's hands slid down over his arse and grip just under it, hoisting him up a little. At the thought of being fucked on a kitchen counter, Harry's picking Louis up and setting him down on the counter, as if he's able to read his mind. The smaller boy groans again, getting his legs spread, so Harry fits in between them and his boy moves towards him to capture his lips.

Their teeth clink together at first, but then Harry's plump lips press together so that they're properly kissing and Louis places his hands on either side of Harry's neck, feeling a soft, quick pulse underneath his skin.

Harry's tongue darts out and Louis feels his skin spark with tingles, opening his lips slightly to feel Harry's tongue on his own. They kiss for so long Louis' lungs are on fire, but he doesn't want to pull away from Harry's lips. They're too addicting and he didn't have any of this for too long.

Then he looks down and shifts, holding back a moan when his underwear and tight jeans create friction over his dick. He can hear Harry exhale, swallow loudly and when he flicks his gaze down a little, he sees the outline of Harry's cock curving in his jeans.

Harry smirks, thrusting his hips upwards a little, just so Louis could feel his now complete hard cock and maybe also to get some friction from it. With that Louis wraps his legs around Harry's waist, gripping with his strong thighs because he needs Harry to be near, closer than it is even possible.

When Harry's mouth is back on Louis's skin he moves to his ear. He sucks his earlobe between his lips and then nibbles at the edge of it. Louis groans and lets his head fall back, almost losing hold but Harry's strong arms around Louis keep him upright.

The taller boys' mouth wanders back to Louis' lips and he presses them down harshly onto Louis'. His tongue runs along Louis's lip, the kiss deepening as Louis opens his mouth happily and willingly, letting Harry in. Harry's hands wander as well, under his own jumper on the other boys' body, feeling every inch of his skin, finally revelling in what he had been waiting for some time.

Louis then can't keep up with Harry's slow moves and unbuttons Harry's white shirt quickly in one move. He is quite sure he had set a time record for tearing Harry's shirt off by now, as his fingers trail downwards, fiddling with the edge of his trousers. Now he can't be fast enough. He needs to feel Harry, like really feel.

"We should really move this to the bedroom, you know", Harry then suggests, but that isn't what Louis wants. Louis can't wait till they make their way to the damn bedroom. He needs Harry inside him, now, not in some bloody arse minutes that would feel like hours for Louis right now. This isn't going as fast as he wants it to anyways and that is already kind of annoying Louis.

Probably Louis looks a little angry and purely hungry, purely starving and God in that moment all of this turns Harry on to an extent he wasn't sure was even humanly possible.

"What do you want, Louis?"

"I think you should – Ah, ahh, fuck!" Louis yelps, his hands flying up to tangle in Harry's already mussed hair as he sucks Louis' neck with no warning, whatsoever. Harry then pulls away, looking at the sight of Louis in front of him, panting with his eyes shut, his fingers still curled in his love's hair. He shifts smoothly forward, brushing his lips against Louis'.

"You haven't answered my question yet." Harry mutters. Louis tries to gather his words but Harry is back at his sweet spot again, teasing him with his mouth and tongue, covering him with kisses and sucks every inch he can reach. The blue-eyes boy grips Harry's hair tighter now and Harry lets out a soft moan that reverberated through Louis, sending sparks through him.

"Harry, you... fuck, god dammit!" Louis chokes out and Harry chuckles softly into Louis' neck.

"I'm sorry, I still haven't heard your answer", Harry cooed, his finger trailing along Louis' jaw line. Louis feels as Harry's hand travels slowly downwards, down to his abdomen, teasing his belly button under the jumper and then he finally reaches Louis' fully hard cock. "Go on", Harry encouraged with a smirk.

Louis let out an annoyed huff of air, glaring at Harry who was simply grinning.

_What a fucking tease!_

Usually Louis was the tease, he was the sassy one! When did that fucking change? Harry obviously learned too much from his boyfriend, things he shouldn't be able doing.

Begrudgingly, Louis begins to speak. "I want you to- bloody hell, Hazza", Louis trails off as Harry did give one slow, teasing stroke to his dick as Louis thrusts his hips up into Harry's hand. "Haz, I fucking... Jesus–" Harry cuts him off with a ruthless twist of his wrist, making Louis' hand tighten around his boyfriends' neck. "Fuck, Harry, just fuck me already!" Louis growls, his hips frantically seeking out friction greater than Harry's lightly curled fist.

Harry takes away his fist, earning an intensified glare from Louis, but instead of saying something Louis fiddles with his lover's belt. They start kissing furiously, desperate mouths slotting together, tongues searching, reaching out for anything they could get whilst hot hands grab at each other, wanting more, searching for the warm contrasting skin of the other.

Louis makes quick work of Harry's trousers and boxers before his boyfriend kicks them aside as soon as they fall to the ground. Before Harry has a chance to rock his hips forward to feel the delicious friction, the slide of skin on skin, Louis' hand flies out, grasping Harry's cock firmly, giving it a harsh stroke. Harry grips the counter behind Louis, boxing him in, gasping Louis's name. "Who's out of words now, huh?" Louis asks smugly. Harry groans in response, lifting his head up to shoot Louis a glance. Louis smugly continues, watching as Haz fits his head in the crook of Louis' neck, pressing hot, breathy kisses along his neck and shoulder.

Harry's hands slide down Louis' waist and he nips at his earlobe. He moves downwards, his breath tickling Louis' thighs. Hands move over Louis' thick thighs, making the boy bite down into his plump lower lip as Harry's left hand moves over the thick base of the cock. Harry glanced up quickly seeing Louis furrowing his eyebrows; his jaw tightens in anticipation while his hand leaves the taller boy's cock and lets both his arms hang loosely on top of Harry's head, gently tugging on some curls from time to time.

The young curly brunette reaches under the band of Louis' underwear pulling his cock out. It's not as if Harry hasn't seen Louis' cock before but he still gets shocked when he sees how enormous it is. The girth was impressive and the length too, Harry nearly chickens out seeing how full and large it was but he did this many times before. He knows how much Louis loves to get head and he loves giving Louis head, so there wasn't any reason to even think about chickening out.

Harry shuffles towards the shiny tip with a wide mouth and his tongue hanging out well coated in saliva. When the tasteless cock touches Harry's slick tongue, Louis groans moving slightly towards the warmth of Harry's tongue. Hearing the heavy groan of pure pleasure from his boyfriend makes Harry's levitated hips jolt with a tingle expanding under his skin.

With courage the green-eyed brunette lowers his head with a wide mouth, Louis' hot cock slide over his tongue smearing a salty taste that leaks from the head.

"Ah... shit, Harry–" Louis grips the edge of the counter, trying to keep his hips still, he wants nothing but to fuck Harry's mouth.

Harry is slowly taking more of the huge cock in, one centimetre at a time. His eyes are closed, concentration fixed on his gag reflex, trying to compress the urge to choke.

His hair is beautiful tousled already by Louis griping on his curls while Harry's bobbing his head up and down, trying to get more and more of Louis inside his mouth.

Louis sighs heavily and moans as he tilts his head back for a few moments, "Fuck, Harry, I'm going to come soon."

Harry understands and - instead of continuing till Louis reaches his climax - he stops, resting his hands on Louis' thighs and gazes up at the love of his life, who's looking completely bewildered and lost.

"Fuck, Haz, no! Go on!" Louis yelps, his hands still gripping the counter with white knuckles. Harry gets up from his knees and kisses the boy's lips softly. The older one just came down from his _almost_ high, when Harry brings his hands under the huge jumper, jerking it a bit up and kisses his way down again. He takes the pre-cum leaking cock back into his mouth, sucks once, twice.

Before Louis can even think that Harry continues with the blow job, he lets go of the cock and gently turns Louis, so he has better access to the part of his body that he wanted so badly for the last two weeks. He kisses Louis' knee up to his thighs while gripping his boyfriends' hard cock from behind to stroke it lightly, just a few strokes before he rests his hand at Louis' waist. Harry trails kisses all the way up his thighs, his breath hot against Louis' arse. Louis moans softly at the sudden sensation as he can feel Harry's hands spread his cheeks, followed by a hot, wet tongue.

Harry continues happily, his tongue slowly opening Louis up as he hums, vibrations shooting through the boy on the counter as a result. Louis knows that Harry has a skilled tongue and he likes to let him know it and Louis is always delighted at the feelings he gets in return.

"Haz, oh my God, fuck," he cursed as Harry moves his tongue away and begins nipping gently at the sensitive skin in that area.

"Where'd you put the lube?" Harry murmurs against Louis' skin, making the older boy's breathing only quicken. Louis searches his brain, trying to remember even after it had short-circuited after Harry's tongue has been in his arse just minutes before. Then he grins softly, remembering his thought process from earlier and reaches over to the drawer a little away from him, pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube. A smirk slowly spreads across Harry's face. "How did you know I was...?" Harry marvels, trailing off. Louis turns his head with a devilish grin.

"I put some there, just in case. You know after that last time... and it's not like this isn't one of your favourite places to fuck me", Louis tells him. "I just took a few provisions, like, yeah, just in case", he explains, the grin never leaving his face.

"You are the sneakiest little–" Harry never finishes his sentence before he was plunging a lubed up finger into Louis and Louis was gasping at the sudden intrusion. He closes his eyes, feeling Harry's finger work him open, going deeper and deeper until Louis is craving for more. Like a silent language, Harry is slipping in another finger, scissoring Louis open and his fingers moving quickly yet still with agility. Soon, Harry knows exactly what Louis is silently praying for and rubs his fingers smoothly over that little bundle of nerves that makes his hips jerk back and his fists clench.

"Hazza... Haz... fuck," he moans as Harry makes a routine of passing over his prostate with his fingers as they thrust in and out. Harry's other hand moves continuously over Louis' back, reaching up to his shoulder blades, then lightly down to his thighs. "Harry, please, just fuck me already", Louis groans after Harry adds a third finger. Harry smiles and Louis knows, even though he can't see it.

"Why?" he asks innocently. Louis sighs angrily.

"Because I've been waiting patiently for your dick for like forty-five minutes and to make it even more dramatic, I actually waited for the last two weeks! So I'd appreciate it if you put the damn thing in and fuck me into oblivion, thank you", Louis snaps, turning his head around to catch a glimpse of Harry, who just chuckles, pulling his fingers out and reaching for the silver condom packet.

Harry stays silent and when Louis is just about to ask what the hell he is doing and if he could hurry things up when, once again with no warning whatsoever, Harry pushes in slowly and smoothly, panting as he bottoms out. Louis groans quietly, adjusting his hips a little, looking for just the right position. Finally, after a moments silence on both ends, Louis nudges his hips backwards and Harry grabs them as Louis lets out a harsh breath of air. Harry presses a loving kiss to the back of Louis' neck. Then he slams into his body, causing him to jerk forward, his hands planting themselves firmly on the counter. Louis chuckles, looking back at Harry so their noses brush.

The green eyed boy digs his fingers a little harder into Louis' hips and pulls them back, slamming back into him. Louis lets out a quiet moan as Harry picks up a rhythm, each thrust a little harder, faster, deeper, each one driving adrenaline through their veins, lust hanging in the air as their bodies meshes together, sweaty skin hot on the other's.

Harry trails sloppy kisses all along Louis' back, his fingertips and hands constantly digging into one part of Louis, his sides, his hips, his thighs, anything to grasp onto so he could slam himself into Louis just the way they both like. "C'mon Harry, harder, fuck me harder", Louis demands, his body filling with pure need, his hips slamming into the counter, his dick finding friction against the cabinets.

The younger boy lets out a huff of laughter at Louis' words, thinking that, Jesus Christ, Louis really wants it rough tonight. Harry braces his hands on the counter, adjusting his angle perfectly. "Fuck, Hazza, oh God, just like that!" Louis moans, loud enough so that the neighbours could probably hear as Harry's thrusts meet the lustful shoves Louis is giving back with his hips. With every harsh slam of their hips colliding, Harry gliding over Louis' prostate. The air grows thick and heavy with moans as pleasure runs out of control through them, the harshness, the roughness, the rawness of the moment bringing them closer. "Haz", Louis breaths out, feeling his orgasm approaching quickly, his muscles tensing with arousal. "Hazza, please come for me baby, come inside me, want to feel you", he mutters over his shoulder.

Harry groans, the breathy moans of Louis and the undulating of their hips together becoming too much. It only took him a few last powerful shoves of his hips as he interlaces his fingers with Louis' and he was coming, his head falling forward into Louis' shoulder as he cries out his love's name, muffled against his sweaty skin. Louis climaxes only seconds after Harry, his body flushes with a white hot heat as his eyes shut tight, Harry's name on his lips.

The two lean against each other for a moment for fear of their legs giving out after that much pleasure had taken over their muscles. The condom made a dull noise in the wastebasket as Harry lets out a breath of air, leaning against the counter, still panting. "God, I fucking love you", Louis breaths out with a grin on his face.

"I love you too", Harry says with a smile, surrounding his arms around Louis' chest and all Louis can do is wrap his legs around the other one's waist. "Let's get us both into bed, yes? I think I'm still jetlagged and you look pretty wasted right now, love."

"I wouldn't know why that is!"

Harry picks his boyfriend up from the counter, carrying him through the kitchen toward the hallway and then stumbles up the stairs, nearly falling twice with the weight of Louis clinging sleepily to him. When he finally made it to the bedroom, he went straight for their bed, laying the dozing boy gently on his side of the bed.

"You're so perfect", he whispers, kissing Louis lovingly on his forehead. The kiss trying to say the words he couldn't just muster in that moment: _Thank you. I love you. You're everything to me._

"I love you", Louis managed between gasped breaths as Harry gets into bed next to him, covering both of them with the blanket. Louis wants to touch Harry and hold him close, but he is _too_ spent. He can barely move, just gazing over at his boyfriend, his beautiful green eyes staring right back at him.

And for the second time this night it was as if the one of them was reading the other's mind and Harry takes Louis into his big arms, holding him tight. Louis curls against Harry, getting kissed once more softly, just before they both fall asleep in each other's arms.

 

***

 

When Louis opens his eyes, the first thing he notices is that the sunlight is streaming through a gap in the curtains that woke him up rather than the shrill cry of his alarm and a small smile grows on his lips as he revels in the sweetness of last night. The second thing he notices is the other person in his bed and his smile widens. This is exactly what it makes worth having all the secrets towards the public.

Louis reaches for a curl of Harry's that covers half of the younger lads beautiful feature. With that the boy opens his eyes drowsy and grins back at Louis.

"Good morning, angel." Harry shoves slightly towards and kisses Louis gently.

"Good morning, babe", Louis then says and smiles besotted at Harry as if there was nothing more in the world but them. "I haven't asked you yet, why you came home already."

"I wanted to surprise you. It seems like it worked out just fine."

"Yeah, it did!" Louis kisses Harry's bare chest and then cuddles into the warm skin that feels like home.

"What are we going to do today?" Harry asks after some minutes of comfortable silence and a few sloppy morning kisses and some gentle touches of love.

"Can we stay in bed for some more hours? I'm still high with a little feeling, Harry! I'm not ready to get away from you just now, not even a room away. I missed you so much and I'm so happy you're back home! You make this [house] feel like home!"

"Louis, home is wherever you are!"


End file.
